mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/21 June 2013
12:02 Hey guys 12:03 The King of Waluigis? 12:03 Thats a strange name... 12:03 Hi. 12:03 What's up? 12:03 Hello 12:03 We have a scout 12:04 Sentries are up. 12:05 Aw come on, don't I get a drum roll? 12:06 IDK 12:09 :/ 12:09 :i 12:09 Yo 12:09 No drum roll? 12:09 Hi. 12:10 Hi Rap 12:11 hELLO 12:14 Goodbye? 12:15 IDK 12:15 http://hostthenpost.org/uploads/c1872bc8295e379b7777d9bbcf00db9c.png 12:15 How do these look? 12:15 Good 12:16 Nice 12:16 He has no nose 12:17 These are for Pingurles classic Miles 12:17 Didn't know that he didn't have a nose :/ 12:17 So, I was looking around all the original characters and found some guy named Josh Geary, how IS this even a character?! 12:18 That. I have no idea 12:18 Heck, I could do something a crap load better then that. 12:18 ANYONE COULD 12:18 The creator is a porn fapper 12:19 True story 12:19 Both male and female porn ._. 12:19 POpcoRN? 12:19 Anyone ever notice that> 12:19 *? 12:19 Yep 12:20 XC 12:21 Should I get something else in the movies then? 12:21 M&Ms? 12:22 Ok 12:22 Smarties 12:22 K 12:22 Same thing but bigger 12:23 K 12:23 Wait Classic Miles does have a nose 12:23 BRB 12:23 Ok 12:24 K back 12:25 Gillson23 will be back in 9 days :/ 12:25 Oh 12:26 Whos Gillson23? 12:26 Wait, is he Josh Geary? 12:26 Its BeanFan112. 12:26 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 12:27 I don't want that fetish guy 12:27 Hey Hey, calm down its not like I'm the smartest person on the planet. 12:27 But your not 12:27 I know. 12:27 Just sayin. 12:28 Yo 12:28 SPaghetti man 12:28 Its-a me, Mario! 12:28 Hi Mario 12:28 :3 12:29 BRB 12:29 Okay. 12:29 Hello! 12:29 Mario?! MARIO IS RED 12:29 Hes working for RED?! 12:29 And I'm blue to. 12:29 Your working for both...? 12:29 Maybe... :3 12:30 I'm watching you... 12:30 Sure you are. 12:30 I think I was gonna have a error 12:30 If you are watching me, then follow up on my YouTube page. 12:30 Hi. 12:30 Hello, Toon! 12:32 So what's up Mario? 12:32 I... 12:33 Am going to think on who should face Edo-Tensei Itachi. 12:33 I may pick Wario or Yoshi. 12:33 Itachi vs Wario has been made before, but never Edo-Tensei Itachi. 12:34 Hello? 12:34 hi 12:35 Yay! :D 12:35 I'm still here :P 12:35 I may think of making Yoshi vs Edo-Tensei Kakuzu though. 12:35 Mario? You have a Youtube? 12:35 I shall check you out soon then. 12:36 I do, the name of it is my exact name on here! 12:36 Mario11766. 12:36 Subscribe if you want. 12:36 Just made the latest video, the beatdown of Grand Fisher. 12:36 In honor of getting 200 subscribers! (content) 12:37 :3 12:38 Currently watching some gameplay of the new Smash bros 12:38 SSB4? 12:38 Yep 12:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cT4xjd9bGI0 12:39 Mario still uses sounds from Brawl :/ 12:39 Wakko: Objection! 12:39 His "Recycled" sounds... 12:40 The Recycle Bin 12:41 White Zetsu: HEELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 12:41 ... 12:41 Hello 12:41 ??? 12:41 ??? 12:41 I see your on the phone. :3 12:41 Hey Marioaction 12:42 two marios? 12:42 Two REDs?! 12:42 こんにちは 12:42 BEN 12:42 Mario is Spy! 12:42 ... 12:43 No spamming 12:43 That's my job :P 12:43 Ok boss 12:43 My job...? 12:43 Scouting... 12:43 Taking down foes at a fast speed. 12:43 Mine is Digging 12:43 ????? 12:44 English please 12:44 I understand little of ? 12:45 What would "?" mean? 12:45 IDK 12:46 :3 12:46 He's speaking gibberish 12:46 Hello. 12:46 Hi 12:46 RED spy? 12:47 What's up WaluigiKing? 12:47 Hello 12:47 Not much at home 12:47 3 REDs! 12:47 こんにちは WindowsTheHedgehogALT. 12:47 I'm out numbered. ._. 12:47 Wait, I have Ness on my side. 12:47 Hes a BLU. 12:48 What is Wal? 12:48 Wat 12:48 U is BLU or U is RED? 12:48 @MarioAction948 Why are you Speaking Japenese? 12:48 Waluigi is blue! 12:48 I just googled that Japanese word and found some baby things... :S 12:48 Windows He wants to go to a Japanese arcade1 12:49 ! 12:49 @WindowsTheHedgehogALT I'm learning Japenese. :P 12:49 Hello 12:49 Hey 12:49 HI 12:49 Lucky, I only know a few words from Japan. 12:49 Hello 12:49 Reading subtitles from animes. 12:50 That always helps. 12:50 I am making Jeff the Killer for MUGEN Hahaha 12:50 Cool! 12:50 sprite edit of Peketo 12:50 MUGEN needs another creepypasta character. 12:50 i gonna make Slender man two 12:51 http://24.media.tumblr.com/6a4f0f8799a3e04e64a37c0a3f705345/tumblr_mfd0i7chJ41rrr4hro1_250.gif 12:51 Ha, that never gets old. 12:51 its me on internet 12:51 @Mugen Fighter Do you know how to code? 12:51 well...i not so good :( 12:52 God Damnit. 12:52 Thats my reaction of this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzwBrYb0lpQ 12:53 @ToonAlexSora007 Many idiots out there. 12:55 i like potatos 12:56 I like cereal! 12:56 :3 12:57 Cheese: I LIKE CEREAL!!!!! 12:57 Chocolate did you say Chocolate? 12:57 I said Cereal 12:58 With or with out nuts? 12:58 Chocolate? Chocolate! CHOCOLATE! 12:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5KrGlnBVkE 12:58 Cheese: I LIKE CEREAL!!! >:d 01:00 I found Masked Man for MUGEN. 01:00 http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/053/4/d/masked_man_by_xuzumaki-d4qmed0.png 01:01 Cool 01:01 I thought it was the earthbound one 01:01 nope.avi 01:01 Its from Naruto. 01:02 This Masked Man is much more cooler and more badass then Earthbound. 01:02 K 01:02 Why do I keep thinking of saying "EarthBOND" instead of Earthbound? 01:02 Sounds more cooler to me. 01:04 IDK 01:04 Ness y u use caps? 01:04 01:04 idk 01:05 Nesquick. 01:05 Ostrich: HaHAH! 01:06 The Masked Man from Naruto can summon the Nine-Tails beast. 01:08 Cause from the filler episodes form Naruto, The Nine-Tails was once Tobi's, but then sealed in Naruto. 01:08 ~Watching Dragon Ball ~~ 01:08 Playin some gmod 01:08 Ehh, Wasn't a fan of Dragonball. 01:10 Hello 01:10 Hi 01:10 Heya. 01:10 Oh yeah, Garrys mod. 01:10 It's a good gaim. 01:10 Yes 01:10 vury vury gud 01:10 Because it has me in it. 01:10 Hola 01:11 Hola 01:11 . 01:11 Jarquin10 is here 01:11 Hi 01:12 Little Mac for next SSB4? 01:14 hey Alfjarquin,i'm making Jeff the killer for MUGEN :) 01:14 ? 01:14 Scout for SSB4. 01:58 What? 01:58 I don't use Facebook 01:58 no 01:58 Oh 01:58 It's just a face in a book 01:58 and the book is borin 02:00 Facepalmbook 02:00 XD 02:01 debo irme 02:01 Anyone want French Toast? 02:02 Do you guys think i'm cool 02:02 :/ 02:02 I guess 02:02 Yeah 02:03 Thx @king is one of the amazing creators come here earlier 02:05 Like crow or zobbes? 02:06 Prefer Zobbes 02:07 Oh anyone else come here 02:07 ? 02:08 have to go now bye 02:08 Bye 02:09 http://ep.yimg.com/ca/I/dragonballzcentral_2265_24197281060 I wanna find this 02:09 Cool plush. 02:10 I've found a Rouge plush once. 02:10 The plush had boobs. 02:10 Oh your perv XD 02:11 What? :3 02:11 What happens if you get a Tifa one? x) 02:11 Then she'd get breasts to. 02:11 Jiggle physics :3 02:12 I think I seen some Panty and Stocking plushes but chibi. 02:12 Speaking of breasts, I got a Rangiku plush in her school uniform for Christmas two years ago. 02:12 http://www.animerainbowstore.com/catalog/bleach-school-rangiku.jpg 02:12 XD 02:12 Do those even exist in real life? 02:12 IDK 02:12 :3 02:12 The Panty and Stocking plushes. 02:12 Try the other end XD 02:13 Yes 02:13 they exist 02:13 but chibi 02:13 Oh. 02:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dAZSmXTs9I 02:13 No comment 02:13 http://images.wikia.com/pswgb/images/b/b1/Toys14.jpg 02:13 The plushes 02:14 Huh... 02:15 back 02:15 front 02:16 Imagine if Gainax teamed up with Nintendo... 02:16 Lotsa trolls in the games 02:16 Then Gainax would give all the Mario girls big breasts. 02:16 What if Midway teamed up with Sega? 02:16 And troll the players XD 02:16 I drew the Villager, and kirby 02:17 Peach with frikin massive boobs XD 02:17 XD 02:17 :3 02:17 Try it on the other end XD 02:18 Mario' 02:18 Mario'd be saving the princess EVERY day! Uh-huh, Uh-huh! 02:18 You'll need Luigi's help :3 02:18 Lullol 02:19 I'm maken a spite reculor 02:19 uf evul rai-you 02:19 Mario Won....WRONG 02:19 You gotta fight bowser again! 02:19 an ih um namun hem humstaktehntehn 02:19 Gainax's way of trolling the player 02:20 Bowser ain't sharing the boobs 02:20 Are Yoshis wild animals? 02:20 y ish nu une tulkin tu meh 02:20 i r ahsum 02:20 Cause I keep thinking to myself... Yoshis are hatched from eggs right? 02:20 Hey guys. 02:20 Hello. 02:20 Hi 02:20 Hola 02:21 Yeah Hi. 02:21 Like from Super Mario World, Mario hatched Yoshi from the egg and has saved him. 02:21 What if Yoshi is hatched from the wrong hands? 02:21 That depends if Yoshi is your mother :P 02:21 What if Wario was riding on Yoshi? 02:21 Didn't bowser trap Yoshi in the egg or something? 02:21 He did. 02:21 I remember reading that :o 02:21 Yoshi will get squashed :3 02:21 Yes but....t's a mystery... 02:21 XD 02:22 Confusing a bit 02:22 But I keep thinking, what if Yoshi was hatched from Wario or Donkey Kong. 02:22 Yoshi will have a heart attack 02:22 Or waluigi 02:22 XD 02:23 Wario would overfeed it or somethin...DK would make it be like one of its kong family 02:23 Wrong 02:23 Wario wouldn't feed him 02:23 He dosen't wanna waste his money 02:23 and would be too lazy 02:23 He'd be a greedy bastard 02:23 Yeah, Yoshi would collect bananas for the Kongs, and Yoshi would find treasure for Wario. 02:23 It's like if Goku didn't meet his grandpa 02:24 Or Bowse-wait a minute... 02:24 or more specifically, didn't fall down and hit his head on the rock 02:24 I guess 02:24 If Yoshi was hatched from Bowser... Then... 02:24 Yowser 02:24 :3 02:25 Or Yosher 02:25 lol 02:25 I've heard of that mix up name on a Lets play once. 02:25 From a Mario Party 2 lets play. 02:25 You must really like mario 02:25 And I must really like homstuck 02:25 Why do you think I'm-ma Mario? 02:26 Lol 02:26 "You must really like mario" 02:26 YOU DON'T SAY? 02:26 http://fav.me/d69sql4 02:26 Yeah, REALLY? 02:26 XD 02:26 Cool art! 02:27 TNX 02:27 http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/3/30/You_don%27t_say.png 02:27 No prob! 02:27 oh 02:27 It's that 02:27 character from 02:27 Panty and stocking 02:27 Yes! 02:27 I think? 02:27 With Garterbelt. 02:27 Yeah anyways, nice art. 02:28 Thnx 02:28 Nessthecat confirmed for brawl 02:28 Same here. 02:28 ToonAlexSora confirmed for brawl 02:28 We're all in brawl :D 02:29 Mario confirmed for bra-wait a minute... 02:29 Lol 02:29 bra? XD 02:29 To use? xD 02:29 He's been eating a lot of peaches lately 02:29 http://fav.me/d69x8mq He exists... 02:30 *goofy faic* 02:30 fvdsfg 02:30 It does 02:30 A gmod model 02:30 of 02:30 NO! 02:30 the animal crossing kid 02:31 The stupid villager... 02:31 I should startup gmod now 02:31 or not 02:31 I'm bored 02:31 Did anyone get my joke? 02:32 To use? 02:32 Yes! :3 02:32 Yep, that one :3 02:32 Im thinking of my self character in GMOD should be 02:32 yes 02:32 You know what I hate 02:32 ? 02:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZJqwquagiY 02:32 When people turn like a bloody horror series 02:33 and make some cute art of it 02:33 Like creepypastas? 02:33 yes 02:33 sometimes that bugs me. 02:33 yep 02:33 I have a deviant art too 02:33 99Souls99 02:33 I like soul eater. Heh. 02:34 I can see you hait broniez 02:34 Guilty.... 02:34 lol me too kinda 02:34 :3 02:34 I admire ya 02:35 sometimes I shit rage snakes, other times, they just annoy me. 02:35 brb 02:35 I'm back! 02:35 "Throws knife at pony" I didn't do that :3 02:35 *Proto Man Whistle8 02:36 I don't rage in the internet...Maybe real life but in my mind 02:36 My imagination I try to get rid of it 02:36 I don't rage in the internet either 02:38 Me either. 02:38 I can also see you liek teh kaminaz 02:38 wait I should've made the quote before I said that 02:38 Im thinking about my slef-char should be a Badnik 02:38 damnit 02:38 self-char 02:38 in GMOD 02:39 How about Yume nikki 02:39 Dark Donald Type LOL has been beaten! 02:40 Wow 02:40 I just remembered 02:40 about the pony photoshops 02:41 Oh man they are everywhere 02:41 Yume Nikki: A toriningen 02:41 udhs 02:41 That me :3 02:41 I love Yume nikki 02:41 My self char in yume nikki would be none other then madotsuki 02:41 Since I don't really talk 02:41 my eyes are closed alot 02:41 and I stab people while I dream 02:41 "3 02:41 :3 02:42 I run after those who stabbed me? 02:42 or somethin 02:42 Have you ever played OFF 02:42 by mortis ghost 02:42 OFF? 02:43 Ya know 02:43 The batter 02:43 Zacharie 02:43 The judge 2013 06 21